


Corpus Delicti [The Facts Of A Crime]

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: He has no idea how to say it, how to tell Jared that he is what Jensen needs. Jared can be what saves Jensen from sharing Grissom's fate.  First in the J2 CSI 'Verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**_Corpus Delicti_ [The Facts Of A Crime]**

 

**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** J2/CSI Alternate Universe.

**Word Count:** 7,000

**Summary:** _He has no idea how to say it, how to tell Jared that_ he _is what Jensen needs. Jared can be what saves Jensen from sharing Grissom's fate._

 

_This is based of an episode of C.S.I. called **The Accused Is Entitled**. It features Chad Michael Murray as Tom Haviland, hence where the idea originated._

 

 

When everything is said and done, Jensen's going to move to the mountains. Or the desert. Somewhere nearly devoid of human life.

 

Five years in Las Vegas is four and a half too many, he knows. There are reasons, glaring ones, why people come here on vacation. Any longer than a week and they become part of the cesspool Jensen gets to experience.

 

Not everyone sees what Jensen Ackles sees. Those who do stick out socially like sore thumbs. Probably the reason he hates Vegas more than the average citizen. He can't complain...too much. He chose this life, but never thought he'd reach this point so early in his career.

 

Most of the time he feels disconnected. He works hard, excels at his job, but it's difficult. Jensen's been rewarded and promoted - given responsibility despite being so young. He wanted all of that, but life, and death, in this city drain a person faster than it should.

 

Here, sins are welcomed, deviances celebrated.

 

Jensen doesn't revel in the sins and deviances, but he makes his living off of them. Just like everyone else living in Vegas. But again, not everyone experiences Sin City like Jensen.

 

He hangs up his phone and leans back, taking a moment before he leaves the office.

 

Homicide at The Palms.

 

It's time to go to work.

***

He knows something's wrong when he and Catherine arrive. She doesn't say much on the ride over, but then they've never really been friendly. Jensen knows why, and he doesn't blame her. Having someone a decade younger than you as your superior is awkward, but Catherine has only herself to blame. She made her mistakes, but living with them isn't as easy.

 

Media surrounds death like flies, but there are more reporters and camera flashes than he'd expect. Warrick, Sara, and Nick follow them in, the mass of photographers throwing them off as well.

 

It's clearer when they get to their crime scene and Jensen hears the name being whispered throughout the room.

 

Tom Haviland.

 

He's not so cut off from life that he doesn't recognize the name, but he doesn't care. Catherine snaps into work mode; Jensen's already there. He blocks out everyone else except the detective reviewing the scene and circumstances, his eyes darting from side to side, taking in everything he can at first glance.

 

Single victim, female, Asian. Blood everywhere, explained partially by the wound. Throat slit, ear to ear. Sexual assault seems obvious.

 

The room's enormous glass windows look over the city spread of Vegas, and Jensen stops just for a moment, knowing that outside this single room, life in this manic city is uninterrupted. The city never dies, only the people in it.

 

There's a commotion at the door and Jensen turns to see Haviland himself signing autugraphs for the uniforms. The detective quickly breaks it up, Jensen catching a glimpse of the actor's hands. Bloody, and the detective calls him on it.

 

The lie Tom Haviland tells is easy to see through. There's a cockiness about the man that doesn't sit well with Jensen, and he knows he's not the only one reading it that way. Despite his claim that he was only trying to revive the victim, Haviland is taken into custody.

 

Now, distractions mainly dealt with, they can get down to business.

***

On the casino floor, Jensen listens to Nick review what he's done. It's something he does differently from their previous supervisor. He misses Gil, he really does, but he didn't know the man as well as the rest of his team. He's their leader now and he and Grissom certainly didn't graduate from the same school of thought.

 

He's on his way back to the room when he spots him - a tall man being interviewed by one of the uniformed officers. He seems vaguely familiar to Jensen, but the guy looks terrified right now. His long, shaggy brown hair moves in his face as he shakes his head at the officer. Jensen steps closer.

 

"So you weren't with Mr. Haviland after dinner?"

 

"No, I told you, I went up to my own room after we ate," and Jensen can hear the guy's voice wavering, as if he's trying to believe what he's saying.

 

"And why can't you tell me what's happening?" His voice is just a shaky whisper, but he looks straight at his interrogator as he says it, hazel eyes pleading for an explanation.

 

Jensen moves to interrupt and the officer steps back. The guy looks up at Jensen from where he's just collapsed on the seat behind him. He doesn't ask for an introduction, just switches his stare to Jensen.

 

"They've arrested Tom for something, haven't they?"

 

"Mr. Haviland has been taken into custody, yes," Jensen starts, the official phrases come out of him easily.

 

"What the hell happened?" Jensen's eyes slip down to the guy's forearms, his hands twisting together in his lap make the veins pop out on the tanned skin. He doesn't know who this man is, and normally Jensen would just walk away, leaving things like this to the uniforms while his time is better spent. Instead, he finds himself answering.

 

"A girl was found, murdered, in Mr. Haviland's suite," he starts, and the explanation comes out flat and toneless. "He was taken into custody because he had blood on his hands and couldn't account for his whereabouts for the last few hours."

 

Jensen stops because the guy's just staring at the floor, unmoving. He's never been great with victims, families, and witnesses - the evidence is his job.

 

"I heard you say you haven't been with him," the guy looks up finally. "You're a friend of Mr. Haviland's?"

 

"Yeah," he clears his throat. "I'm Jared, um, Padalecki. Do you, I mean...should I spell it?"

 

Jensen almost smiles, but shakes his head. "I'm not writing anything down, it's all right."

 

"I feel like all I've done for the last hour is spell my name. Kept getting asked the same questions, but never got answers." Jared tries to laugh, but it sounds tired. Jensen doesn't really blame him. He's not really comfortable asking the guy more questions, but he can't shut off that part of himself.

 

"You said you had dinner with Mr. Haviland, but nothing after?"

 

Jared sighs, weary, and Jensen knows he's probably answered this a few times already. But, he replies anyway.

 

"Right, we're staying here at The Palms, but we had dinner at some fancy place in the Bellagio. Tom can get in wherever he wants. Seems like it's all we've done here, expensive meals, parties, gambling, and crashing. Well, I crashed. I've never been to Vegas before, but I don't think I can take much more of Tom's lifestyle."

 

"You're not an actor?"

 

"Well, I am," and Jensen sees Jared's eyes focus just a little bit more at the subject change. "But not like Tom."

 

"I can tell." Jensen's not sure why he says that, but it's true. The stifling aura that was around Tom Haviland is thankfully missing from Jared. But Jared clearly takes it the wrong way as his expression quickly fades.

 

"Yeah, I'm not really famous. At all."

 

"I didn't mean it like that, sorry."

 

"It's all right." Jared's clearly exhausted and Jensen can finally hear the drawl in his words. He hears it out of Nick's mouth, every now and again, making him homesick. He's quieter around Nick when he hears the Texan come out, content just to listen. It gives Nick other ideas all together.

 

"Do I need to stay down here?"

 

Jensen looks around. The uniformed officer walked away long ago and the casino floor is back to bustling. It's pathetic, the pull of the slot machines and the hordes who won't stop playing them even for a murder.

 

"No, I think you can get some sleep." Jensen really does smile this time, earning a small one from Jared in return. "If the detectives need to talk to you, they already have your information. Just don't leave Las Vegas until you're cleared to."

 

Jared nods, stands, and looks lost. Jensen can't seem to let him walk away though, and pulls out one of his cards.

 

"My name is Jensen, by the way. Jensen Ackles." He hands Jared his information. "I head up the Crime Scene Unit that's working on this case."

 

Jared's just staring at him again, probably Jensen's cue to leave. He motions to the card.

 

"Well, I...if you remember anything, don't hesitate to call me."

 

He watches Jared nod before walking back towards the elevators. Jensen has a feeling this case is about to kick the shit out of him.

***

It's apparent the moment Jensen gets back to the lab that he was right. The press is already a nightmare, though he's done his best to limit his own team's exposure. Let Ecklie deal with the rest. He's barely in the building ten minutes before he's dragged away from evidence and into a status meeting. Ecklie, the department's attorney, the police chief are all firing questions to each other at once.

 

Forty minutes later Jensen can feel a migraine setting in and wishes the day shift had caught this case instead. He's worked enough major cases in his life, between here and Dallas, that he's willing to pass the baton. Reporters and lawyers irritate him. He could follow Gil's example and ignore everyone, but doubts he'd get away with it. He got this promotion because he wasn't Grissom and he intends to keep it that way.

 

It's close to eight in the morning when Jensen comes up for air. Every news station leads with the Haviland murder story, the actor's lawyer getting plenty of screen time. He's on his way home, the day shift taking over processing. His team is no good without rest and fresh eyes, and thankfully the entire CSU is working as one unit on this.

 

Back at his house, he showers before toasting and devouring four Eggo waffles and crashing on his bed. Jensen skips the news channels, settling on an unknown and unremarkable movie that he ends up muting. He's just drifting off, thankful that pure exhaustion is overriding his usual need to wind down after a shift, when his cell rings.

 

Damn Ecklie for telling him to keep his phone handy.

 

"Ackles."

 

The soft, Texan voice that responds isn't Nick, thank God, but it does banish the near-sleep fog in Jensen's head.

 

"Oh, hi. It's Jared...Padalecki?"

 

...The hell?

 

"You gave me your card, said to call you if I remembered anything," he sounds a little unsure, but his voice is stronger than it was at The Palms.

 

"Right, so did you?"

 

"Not really."

 

There's a moment of silence and Jensen waits for the guy to say why he really called. He hears a long sigh on the other end of the line, can actually feel a bit of Jared's frustration.

 

"I just can't wrap my head around this. I've been watching the news this morning, hearing what's being said about Tom, and I just...there's no one left to talk to. Tom's with his lawyers, I haven't seen Ray since last night, and God, I think I'm alone and..."

 

"Jared, take a deep breath," and Jensen suddenly wonders why he wants to play therapist. "I know it's hard and overwhelming, but - "

 

He stops, realizing that he's just spilling those pamphlet phrases again, and somehow he knows that's not what Jared needs. He changes the subject, remembering the flash of life in Jared's eyes at the hotel.

 

"Are you and Tom good friends?" Jensen tries not to call him Mr. Haviland. "I know you said you were an actor too."

 

He hears Jared breathing deeply, hopes he's not starting to lose it, though Jensen wouldn't blame him.

 

"I am, right," he starts. "I met Tom a few years back filming this stupid horror flick, before he made it big. He introduced me to most of the people I know in L.A., got me a couple of parts. We met up at a party a couple of weeks ago, and he invited me to Vegas, but I had no idea..."

 

Jared pauses and Jensen tries quickly to divert him away from thinking about Haviland's current situation.

 

"Any movies I might have heard of?" He's never been one for movies, but the guy had looked familiar.

 

"I doubt it," Jared echoes his thoughts. "I did House of Wax with Tom, then Cry Wolf, a couple guest spots on television. I'm trying to do a couple of pilots, but I'm not sure they'll work out."

 

"I think I recognized you from something, might have been from television."

 

"Seriously? I didn't think anything I'd done could be remembered."

 

"Well, I'm home during the day, lots of bad television on daytime."

 

Jensen can hear Jared laughing softly, a good sound after the near panic of moments ago. He stops abruptly though.

 

"Wait, you're home during the day?"

 

"Yeah, I work the graveyard shift for CSU."

 

"Shit, so you were probably sleeping?"

 

"Trying to," Jensen figures honesty is best. "Been a long night, you can imagine."

 

"Yeah, I can," and Jared goes quiet again, Jensen cursing himself. "I'm really sorry, Jensen."

 

It's the first time he's heard Jared say his name, like they're friends or something. "It's okay, I wasn't asleep yet. Can't imagine it'll take me long."

 

"Still," Jared hesitates. "I'll let you go. I only wanted..."

 

"Yeah, Jared. I know." Jensen does. He had some tough cases when he was starting out. Solitude only worked part of the time. Sometimes you just needed to reach out, not knowing who you'd end up grasping on to.

 

"Okay. Bye, Jensen."

 

There's a click, and Jared's gone. Jensen stares at his cell for a moment, not exactly sure what just happened. The only word is can find is _weird_. He's never...with a witness? Jensen gave Jared his card, but he never expected it to be used - not for this. Jared hadn't needed a cop. He'd needed a friend. Jensen knew he'd stepped into that role with only the slightest hesitation.

 

The cell rings sharply in his hand and Jensen nearly drops it. It's not the same number as before. Not Jared.

 

"Ackles."

 

He listens as the detective relays the situation. Seems like sleep isn't going to be an option after all.

***

After the second body is found, the case is fast-tracked beyond anything Jensen's experienced. A grand jury is convening in two days, and the evidence is suddenly the media's focus.

 

The rush to bring the case to trial is just another ruse, but one afforded only to those with means. It adds pressure, and for labs unused to it, can spell disaster. Jensen trusts his team; between Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Sara, their combined experience in the field spans decades, but it doesn't change the fact that everything they do will be scrutinized harder, ripped apart and left for them to build up again, just to see if they can.

 

He's itching to get his hands on everything they'd tagged and bagged from the scene, but the increased pressure, and Ecklie, forces him to take a different role. The defense has hired their own forensic expert, some well-paid suit who hasn't seen the inside of a lab for years, but Jensen knows that game. He steps back and spends his time supporting his team, shielding them from the media, and from the defense's "expert", while reviewing their work and dotting any i's that might be overlooked.

 

Jensen can only hope that once the grand jury indicts Haviland, of which he has no doubt, the frenzy they're all living in will subside. The evidence is good, solid. In Jensen's mind, the burden now sits with the prosecutors to sell this case with the materials CSU provided.

 

The night before the grand jury, he thinks about Jared. There had been a message on his voicemail earlier from the younger man, but Jared hadn't called back. Jensen had his phone open and ready to call right then, but caught himself.

 

Now, he's in the same position, sitting in his car about to drive home and grab a few hours of sleep before the hearing.

 

He clicks his phone shut and starts driving, not because he doesn't want to talk to Jared, but he really isn't sure what to say. Jensen wants to tell Jared how tired he is, how he hasn't slept more than a few hours in the last three days. He wishes he could tell the young man everything he's realized about Las Vegas that this case has brought into sharp focus, but he can't. He barely knows Jared, and it's his friend being indicted. In the back of his mind, he wonders if Jared would even mind, or if they could simply talk as friends, something Jensen is starting to believe he needs.

 

By the time he gets home, he's talked himself out of calling Jared, if only because his head is swimming with evidence and confusion. More than a soft voice, he needs sleep. He'll be of no use later if he can barely keep his eyes open.

***

Turns out he doesn't need to call Jared; he shows up at the grand jury hearing, sitting a few rows behind Tom Haviland and his attorneys.

 

It's awkward for Jensen, his attention split between glances at the man and listening to the testimony. The whole day is as rough as Jensen expects, but his team is prepared well. He'd reminded Catherine not to react to being baited as her past was dragged before the jury. With Sara and Warrick, he'd told them to keep their cool, act professional, no matter what the defense brought up about their personal lives. No one was perfect, and Jensen wished he could remind every lawyer of that. Nick only had to do his job, charm aside. The Texan could smile and joke, but Jensen would rather he stuck to the evidence in front of him. He's proud of his colleagues. As much as the defense attorney tries, their testimonies are solid.

 

Throughout it all, Jared sits quietly on the other side of the courtroom, glancing at Jensen every so often. He returns the looks during lulls in the proceedings, but when the day is finished, Jensen leaves with his team, not waiting to see what Jared does. He chats with Catherine for a bit, just rehashing, telling her he'll see her at the lab later that night.

 

He's sitting at one of his favorite little diners when the door jingles and Jared walks in.

 

Jensen's pretty sure the surprise doesn't show on his face as Jared walks right over and sits across from him in the booth. The guy looks good, certainly better than he did when they first met. The black dress shirt fits his torso nicely, the sleeves rolled up revealing those toned forearms again, catching Jensen's gaze.

 

"So," Jensen starts when he's finished his once-over. "You didn't wait for me to call you back?"

 

"I figured you were busy. So I followed you from the courthouse."

 

For a minute, Jensen wonders if he should be worried, but meeting Jared's eyes, he throws concern out the window. They're too honest, and it's not something he's used to seeing.

 

"I didn't think you'd stay in Vegas this long," he avoids the entire stalking issue. "And I was surprised to see you at the hearing."

 

"Didn't really see what else I could do," Jared's fingers worry at the napkin he picks up. "Despite everything, Tom's my friend and I figured he could use the support."

 

He's had enough training to know that Jared's holding back, but doesn't call him on it. If Jared wants to talk, he'll talk. They're both quiet as the waitress brings over Jensen's overflowing plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and a side of pancakes. Jared orders coffee and they're alone again.

 

"Hungry?"

 

"I love breakfast," Jensen digs into the food, covering nearly everything with syrup. "Never appreciated the classics until I started working nights. This place serves it all day, so..."

 

Jared gets his steaming cup of caffeine, adds too much sugar for Jensen's tastes.

 

It's as Jensen's chewing on a mouthful of pancakes that Jared talks again.

 

"I haven't spoken to Tom since dinner that night. Tell you the truth, I think he's forgotten that I'm here. Up until today, I mean."

 

"I'm sorry," Jensen's not. Not really. In his opinion, Haviland's a violent murderer, but people change, and maybe his friendship with Jared was genuine. Jared doesn't strike him as the type of person to be easily duped.

 

"Nah, you're not," Jared eyes him carefully, looking beyond the forkfuls Jensen's shoving into his mouth. "I was there today, I heard the evidence. You can't possibly feel anything for someone who's capable of that."

 

"But I can feel something for you." Jensen doesn't know what scares him more; the fact that he just blurted that out, or that Jared can read him so well. He's used to being the mystery in the room. The efficient but distant colleague.

 

"Do you?" And Jared's staring at him now, probably knows what Jensen's thinking.

 

"Jared."

 

"Sorry," Jared sort of smiles, but he doesn't look like he minds putting Jensen in this awkward situation.

 

Jensen forgets about his food for the moment. "I feel badly that you're stuck in this mess. There's nothing you can do for Tom, and even if he knew he had your support, I really don't think he'll care right now."

 

"Wow, honesty."

 

"Means a lot in my job."

 

"Speaking of your job..."

 

"You want to know how I can do it?" Jensen feels like he gets this question a lot. "How I can deal with everything I see and hear every day?"

 

"Not really," Jared looks a little thrown. "I just wanted to know if it's all right...you know? For me to be here, talking to you."

 

"Seriously?"

 

"I don't want to get you in trouble."

 

"Or Tom?"

 

"Tom's in enough trouble."

 

Jared says it with a straight face, but there's a quirk to the edge of his mouth. Jensen can't help but laugh, and he's blown away when Jared smiles and joins in. It's a great sound and he's glad he can help Jared let go, if only for a few minutes.

 

After that, they stick to small talk, but the tense mood is broken. Jared's eyes aren't as dull, and Jensen manages to forget about the case for a moment. The younger man asks how Jensen ended up in Vegas, and he shares the story of Gil Grissom's offer when he was still working in Dallas. Joining with the LVPD at only 27 years old was a feat for him, and he never really regretted moving until recently. He thinks Jared understands, if only a little bit, how life in Vegas wears a man down, changes people.

 

Actually, Jared probably understands far too well, now.

 

Eventually, Jensen knows he has to leave. A few hours until he needs to be back at the lab. Haviland's case isn't the only one, though the media begs to differ. Jared says he understands, following Jensen out of the diner and around to the back where they're both parked.

 

He's unlocking his car when Jensen feels large hands grab his waist, spinning him and pinning him against the Tahoe's door. Jensen doesn't say anything, just watches as Jared moves completely into his space. Hazel eyes never leave his own, and Jared's only a breath away when he starts whispering.

 

"This...this is what I can't get out of my head," he breathes, words ghosting across Jensen's lips. "I can't stop thinking about you. I barely know you, and nothing else matters. Not Tom, not this crazy city. Just you."

 

The final words are spoken right against Jensen's mouth - he can feel them better than he can hear them. It's Jensen who moves those final millimeters to kiss Jared, not sure he'd have been able to stop himself.

 

Jared reacts quickly, and the kiss that was just a press of lips on lips turns heated as the younger man grips Jensen's hips and covers him against the car door. Jensen eagerly accepts the tongue moving against his lower lip, offering his mouth for Jared to do with as he pleases.

 

If Jensen weren't so tired, he'd be hard as a rock right now, and from the press of Jared's hips against his own, he guesses Jared might feel the same.

 

Jensen manages to bring his hands up between them, wrapping around Jared's neck and pulling him harder, his own tongue getting the chance to taste Jared. He may not be aroused, but this is certainly the best thing Jensen's felt in years.

 

It's a few minutes before the fact that they're in a parking lot catches up to Jensen, and he pushes Jared back.

 

"Look," he starts, and Jared's face starts to fall. "Wait, no. Just listen to me for a second, Jared."

 

The younger man nods, keeping quiet.

 

"I have to be back at work in a couple hours, and this..." he gestures around, not really sure how to explain what he's feeling. He should have figured Jared would already know.

 

"This is great, but you need sleep?"

 

"God, yes." To punctuate the point, Jensen yawns, which makes Jared smile.

 

"But you and me?"

 

"Let's get through this hearing, and we'll take it from there. Just, don't even think about leaving Vegas yet, please?" Jensen's not used to asking for things like this, but Jared looks perfectly happy with the question, and Jensen's rather pleased with the answer.

 

"I won't."

***

In the end, it's Greg and Nick who find that final, damning piece of evidence against Tom Haviland early Friday morning. Well, Nick mostly, aided by Greg's vast collection of celebrity gossip magazines rife with shots of the actor half naked on beaches.

 

He watches Nick give the lab tech a warm pat on the back, lingering just a moment too long. Jensen wishes the two of them, Nick especially, saw how good they'd be together. It'd certainly make Jensen's life a little less complicated.

 

He's spent the better part of the night working on other cases, knowing that the Haviland case is well on it's way. Working with Sara is a little less awkward tonight, and she doesn't comment on the fact that Jensen's being more social than he would normally. For Jensen, it's always been the hardest with Sara, considering how she'd felt about Gil. Without Grissom here, he's never understood why Sara never left, but he doesn't question her decision to stay. It hasn't affected her work, yet.

 

The cell phone in his pocket beeps, another text message from Jared. They've come in regularly during the shift, just little notes. Jared had written earlier that he wasn't planning on attending the hearing in the morning, for which Jensen is a little grateful.

 

When he checks, there's a hotel name and room number waiting in his messages. Jared had said he'd moved out of The Palms right after they'd first talked, wanting to get away from the press and the commotion. Jensen smiles and Sara nudges him, trying to get him to focus again.

 

It's a combination of the lack of sleep and all the coffee he's had, but Jensen's almost too jumpy to work. For his own good, he takes an hour to crash on the couch in his office, hoping he's more focused on the other side of his nap. He asks Sara to wake him up around four in the morning and prays she doesn't forget.

 

In less than five minutes, Jensen's fast asleep.

***

"I'm binding this case over for trial sixty days from now."

 

Jensen breathes a sigh of relief hearing the judge's words. He knew his colleagues would all come through. The judge and grand jury had heard from Nick and Jensen this morning, all their evidence thorough.

 

"The accused is remanded into the custody of the county jail," he hears as he stands with the rest of his team, the judge's gavel sounding his decision with finality. They leave the courtroom as a unit, glad to have the rest of the day and weekend to themselves before getting back to work. There's no shortage of crime in Vegas.

 

Life, and death, goes on.

 

But a small break wouldn't kill any of them.

***

It's late in the afternoon when Jensen finally makes it to Jared's hotel. He's infinitely glad it's not on the main strip, just a modest, quiet establishment set outside the buzz of Vegas.

 

Jared's huge smile greets him when the door's opened. He looks rested and happy, plain blue t-shirt over worn jeans. Jensen's glad he decided to go home and shower before coming over, taking the opportunity to ditch his suit, changing into a white button down and grey slacks.

 

"I was worried," Jared begins, letting Jensen pass by into the room.

 

"About what?" Jensen eyes the king-sized bed with longing. The shades are drawn most of the way, letting in little of the bright afternoon sunshine.

 

"That you wouldn't come," Jared follows him, not touching Jensen yet. "I thought you might start questioning this and change your mind."

 

Jensen grabs Jared before he can move further away, looks him straight in the eye.

 

 

"Even if I'd questioned this," he motions between them, "I might have worried, but I know that I'd still end up in this room, right now, with you. Jared..."

 

The younger man doesn't let Jensen finish, using their linked hands to pull Jensen against him, the kiss moving past exploring and straight to dirty. Their noses bump and it takes Jensen a second to get used to kissing someone taller than him, but it's so good.

 

Soon, hands get into the mix. Jared's pulling at Jensen's collar, angling his head so that no part of his mouth is left untouched by Jared's tongue. Jensen spreads his hands across Jared's broad back, curving over shoulder blades and skimming down his spine. He's surprised when Jared suddenly pulls back, but his eyes are wide and bright.

 

"Hang on Jensen, I just need to...God!" Jensen moves against him, dragging his hips along Jared's.

 

"You want to stop?"

 

"Hell no, just give me a minute."

 

It's almost cute the way Jared almost whines when Jensen actually steps back.

 

"Just, don't move, and I'll be right back," Jared grabs car keys from the desk and rushes to the door, cheeks blushed and lips red.

 

Jensen chuckles to himself as Jared leaves the room, but sits down on the bed. It's more comfortable than it looks and he lays back, hearing the elevator ding down the hall. He closes his eyes and relives the kiss from moments ago, the feel of Jared, while trying to banish the nerves he's been able to keep at bay. It's been a while since he's done this, but there's no stopping now.

 

Keeping his eyes closed, Jensen waits for Jared to get back.

***

It's dark when Jensen opens his eyes.

 

He's still sprawled out on Jared's bed, and he can feel the younger man laying next to him, a warm hand resting on his thigh.

 

"You were dead to the world," he hears, turns to look at Jared. "I'm gone for a few minutes and you pass out."

 

"Could've woken me," Jensen mutters, trying to sit up. Jared's large palms prevent the movement, shifting to lean over him.

 

"Didn't want to."

 

Jensen can see Jared's smile in the dim light. He stretches to turn on the bedside lamp, wants to see all of Jared.

 

"And I couldn't take advantage of you while you slept."

 

"I'm up now."

 

"So I'm definitely going to take advantage of you."

 

Jared doesn't waste any time, fits himself over Jensen. It's not as frantic as before but feels just as good. Jared's bigger than him and it seems strange to be completely covered, but a long leg slides between Jensen's and he gives up thinking. He's more than willing to give up control, too, and Jared wordlessly takes the lead.

 

The tongue working in Jensen's mouth is like an onslaught; he's never kissed anyone like this, not like it was such a major part of the foreplay.

 

"Christ..." he drawls as Jared licks across his bottom lip, holding his chin in place with one hand while the other spans widely across Jensen's stomach, from navel to his hip. That hand moves lower, lifting Jensen's thigh to lay against his own.

 

Jared tries to move back, but Jensen gets back in the game, sucking the younger man's tongue into his mouth until Jared settles back on top of him, rubbing and pressing deliciously between Jensen's spread thighs.

 

"Think you could come like this?"

 

God, it's hot enough without Jared saying things like that. The arch of Jensen's back and the moan he lets slip when Jared presses down harder are answer enough.

 

"Jared..."

 

"Don't - don't come this way," he whispers close against Jensen's cheek.

 

"Then you'd better stop," Jensen manages. Jared only laughs, the sound slightly menacing, but his hips don't stop their sinuous movement. Jensen tries to reverse their positions, but Jared's too much, rolls to the side of Jensen, rubbing his cock through the slacks. He groans and forgets about getting up, the soft lining of the pants feels amazing against his dick under Jared's strong hand.

 

Jared stops abruptly, sitting up to yank off his t-shirt. Jensen stares, glad he'd swtiched on the light. Jared's gorgeous, more than he expected, and he doesn't know where to focus his gaze. The young man's face is flushed, the blush spreading down his long neck and onto his collarbone. Tha tanned torso goes on forever, leading to the soft, low slung denim. The bulge in Jared's jeans is where Jensen's eyes pause.

 

Those hands which felt so good on Jensen now move to Jared's zipper, working himself.

 

"Fuck, Jared," Jensen nearly growls, reaches up to join his hand with Jared's, but is pushed back.

 

"Your shirt, Jensen. Take it off."

 

Jensen's not sure how he manages it. Jared doesn't stop working his own cock through his jeans, but his other hand moves back to cover Jensen, preventing him from sitting up. He knows he must be quite a sight, writhing on the bed under Jared's eyes, unbuttoning his shirt and trying to get out of it, all the while Jared keeps up the soft torture.

 

He doesn't care how he looks, only that this thing isn't stopping. He'd never realized how badly he needed this; might never have known if he hadn't seen Jared.

 

Once the shirt's off, Jared's back over him, mouth and hands everywhere. The pressure on Jensen's cock never lets up. Jeans and slacks are lost at the same time, pushed off and thrown to the side. Boxers soon follow, and it's just skin on hot skin.

 

Jensen's still on his back, Jared kneeling at his side, mouth working gently but thoroughly against his. Jensen can't hold back, he reaches for his own cock, thighs wide and open for Jared's wandering hands. The kissing never stops, just changes pace; from deep and heated when Jared gets a glimpse of Jensen stroking himself, to soft and intimate when lubed fingers press into Jensen.

 

He's rolled further onto his side, Jared's hips fitting behind him, lifting his ass and giving Jared deeper access. Jensen can't get enough of Jared's hands. They're spread across his flank, long and expert as they work inside him.

 

Working himself down on Jared's fingers, Jensen feels like he's about to pass out again, this time not from lack of sleep. It's all building up within him, his hand loses its rhythm on his dick, all he can hear is Jared panting in his ear, tongue following breath.

 

"Please, Jared," Jensen doesn't want to come like this, thinks Jared gets the message as fingers are withdrawn. There's space between their bodies for a moment as Jared slips on a condom and slicks himself, but it disappears again, Jared laying along Jensen's side, lifting his leg and pressing inside.

 

Jensen has to stop stroking himself, feeling Jared start to move within him. The slightest touch and he'd be coming. He needs the release, but even more he needs to feel Jared possessing him. He hears Jared moaning his name, over and over, barely a whisper but enough to send a shudder through Jensen.

 

Jared's legs manage to keep up a strong, thrusting rhythm into Jensen. Moving his free arm around Jared's back, Jensen pulls him down, straining his neck to lay soft kisses and moan pleas against Jared's forehead. He feels the young man's tongue against his chest, wet heat and sharp teeth working his nipple, sending another wave of arousal down to his dick.

 

"Jesus, Jensen," he hears, Jared moving to nuzzle at Jensen's neck, arms holding Jensen firmly as his hips move. "I needed you...oh fuck, this. Needed this, wanted this..."

 

None of it makes much sense, and Jensen's far beyond listening, but the words feel amazing spoken into his skin. Jared groans as he tries to thrust deeper, moves Jensen fully onto his side and spoons behind him. The first thrust from the new angle hits Jensen _ohgodrightthere_ , he barely needs his hand on his cock, but Jared's are busy - one holding up his leg and the other cushioning Jensen's neck.

 

It's perfect this way, and it only takes a few more thrusts before Jensen's coming, Jared's mouth right at his throat catching the raw sounds Jensen makes, echoing them as he feels Jensen's body pulse around him.

 

Jensen spills on his chest, Jared's hand moving right there, holding Jensen's stomach as he cries out and comes, shaking against Jensen's back.

***

There are three messages on Jensen's phone when he finally checks it on Saturday morning. Nothing important - he would have heard any emergency pages even if he and Jared hadn't moved from the bed in hours.

 

He listens to them while Jared's in the shower. One from Ecklie, congratulating him on the indictment, his boss praising his work as if it's the only thing Jensen lives for. It's erased and he hears Catherine next, inviting him out for drinks last night. He's never been a social team member, but after the Haviland case, he might have broken his own rules if Jared didn't exist.

 

The third is Nick, voice muffled by loud music and laughter, obviously out with the rest of the team. He can hear Greg and Warrick yelling in the background, and most of what Nick says is drowned out. He erases them all.

 

Jensen debates getting dressed, but hears Jared groan in the shower, and the clothes are abandoned. He doesn't want to leave, certainly would never sneak out. Not on Jared, despite that being his _modus operandi_ for all the hook-ups that came before.

 

Before Jared. After Jared.

 

Something's changed in Jensen, he feels it. The dissatisfaction that plagued him before this case hasn't abated, but the loneliness has. Jared hadn't brought up Jensen's job since the diner, but if he does, Jensen knows what he'll say, something he heard Gil say once.

 

No one does this job on their own. Beyond the team, outside the department, every investigator needs their outlet, their balance. Jensen had ignored it, thought being great at what he did was enough.

 

Catherine has her daughter; Warrick and Sara their habits, however unhealthy they might get. Nick and Greg have their friendship, transcending their job. Jensen had nothing beyond distractions. Now, he hopes he can have Jared.

 

He has no idea how to say it, how to tell Jared that _he_ is what Jensen needs. Jared can be what saves Jensen from sharing Grissom's fate.

 

And he'll tell Jared, he will.

 

But right now, he has another day away from his world of sin and deviants, away from the trials of Vegas, and he plans to enjoy it.

 

FIN

 

 

The CSI 'Verse continues in 'Evidence In Context.'


End file.
